Nouvelle vie
by Plumza
Summary: Ils n'ont jamais rien fait comme les autres. Quand deux détective décide d'avoir un enfant, la vie devient plus belle à trois mais aussi beaucoup plus compliqué à gérer, leur amour suffira-t-il pour protéger leur famille.


-Si c'est négatif, c'est pas grave ! C'est notre premier mois d'essai alors c'est probable que ce soit négatif on essaiera encore !

-Bien sûr qu'on va encore essayer ! Kim arrête de stresser comme ça, je sais que ça peut prendre tu temps !

-Ok on est d'accord ! Alors on ne va pas être déçus si c'est négatif par ce que….

-Kim le seule moyen de savoir si tu es enceinte c'est que tu face ce test !

-T'as raison je vais aller faire ce test et on sera fixé ! Malgré ces paroles la jeune femme ne bougea pas

-Hey vient par-là ! Il lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui et la serrant dans ces bras. Tu l'as dit toi-même on essai depuis quelques semaine seulement alors si c'est pas ce mois-ci on va continuer ! Et entre nous c'est plutôt agréable de faire un bébé tu trouves pas !

La jeune femme lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes et laissa échapper un rire.

-C'est vrais que c'est pas trop mal ! Pour le moment le seul moyen de savoir c'est que j'aille faire pipi sur ce machin.

Elle agita le stick blanc qu'elle tenait jusqu'à présent dans ces mains et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain. Adam resta assit sur le bord du lit stressé, oui il était stressé comme jamais ! Il se mit à penser au soir où ils avaient pris la décision d'avoir un enfant.

_-J'ai jamais vu Al en colère à ce point, je te jure j'ai cru qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge !_

_Kim prenait ca douche pendant qu'Adam ce rasait ils étaient rentrés tôt du travail, la journée avait ét_é calme pour les deux jeunes gens.

_Kim sortit de la douche et enveloppa une serviette autour de son corps avant de se diriger vers le lavabo aux côté de son petit ami elle n'avait pas réagi à l'histoire que ce dernier lui avait raconté. Elle chercha quelques instant ca pilule dans le tiroir avant d'enfin mette la main dessus ! Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger le regard fixé sur la plaquette. _

_-Kim t'es avec moi la !_

_-Hein, quoi… Oui, oui je suis la !_

_Elle prit une des pilules dans ca main et s'apprêta à la mettre dans sa bouche avant que son geste de soit arrêté par Adam._

_-Kim, attend deux seconde !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ca fait quelques jours que tu fais ça !_

_-Faire quoi ?_

_-Quand tu prends ta pilule tu fais ça, tu fixes la plaquette pendant plusieurs minutes avant de la prendre ! Tu veux qu'on parle de ça ?_

_Elle se retourna et s'adossa au meuble regardant ces mains elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et poser enfin une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps._

_-Adam vous aviez parlé d'avoir des enfants avec Wendy !_

_-Kim, s'il te plaît on ne va pas parler de Wendy maintenant c'est….._

_-Adam répond moi s'il te plaît !_

_Elle planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme, un regard froid et distant. Adam détestait ce regard pratiquement comme il detestait aborder le sujet avec Kim, ça se terminait toujours en dispute, il savait qu'elle se posait beaucoup de question sur sa relation avec Wendy._

_-Oui Kim on en a parlé mais rien de vraiment concret ! Kim qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ces dernier temps tu cherches à ce qu'on se dispute ?_

_-Nan ! Adam ça va faire 3 ans qu'on est ensemble et j'ai l'impression que tu ne te vois pas faire ta vie avec moi comme tu l'envisageais avec Wendy et ça me blesse, ça fait mal par ce que moi je l'envisage !_

_A ce moment-là, les larmes avaient commencés à envahir les yeux de la jeune femme puis à rouler sur ces joues. Adam porta la main sur le visage de sa compagne avant que celle-ci ne la repousse._

_-Kim tu délires là je…._

_-Laisse-moi finir ! Je t'aime, j'ai jamais aimé comme ça avant et rien que de penser que tu as aimé une autre femme avant moi, que tu te sois préparer à te marier avec elle c'est difficile Adam ! Et plus le temps passe plus c'est difficile par ce que je t'aime encore plus chaque jours ! Alors tu te demandes pourquoi je fais ça quand je prends ma pilule ? Je vais avoir 29 ans dans quelques mois, je suis avec un homme depuis des années dont je suis éperdument amoureuse et je veux avoir un bébé avec lui ! Voila Adam tu sais tout, moi je vois mon future avec toi, je veux un bébé avec toi !_

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant !_

_-Et ça aurait changé quoi ?_

_-Tu serais peut-être déjà enceinte si j'avais su plus tôt !_

_-Quoi mais de…._

_-Tu te souviens de l'affaire qu'on a eu il y a quelques mois avec ce gamin qui avait trouvé son grands frère qui venait de se faire tuer ! T'avais passé la journée avec lui à faire des coloriages à lire des histoires et à jouer aux cartes dans la salle de repos ! Je t'ai observé et j'ai eu ce déclique ! C'est avec toi que je veux avoir des enfants, ça fait quelques temps que je le sais !_

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

_-Je ne savais pas comment ! Tu viens juste d'avoir ta promotion, t'as de plus en plus de responsabilité au travail, je ne pensais pas que c'était le bon moment ! _

_Adam prit le plaquette de pilule sur le bord de l'évier. _

_-Plus besoins de ça alors ?_

_-Nan !_

Adam fut sorti de ces pensé par la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit, Kim en sortit tenant le test dans ca main. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants sur le pat de la porte en regardant l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle venait de tomber encore plus amoureuse de lui à cet instant précis.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Je t'aime c'est tout !

-Vient par la !

Il lui tendit ces bras, dans lesquelles elle vint ce calé volontiers la tête nichée dans son coup, elle respira son odeur puis y déposa un baiser. Quant à lui, il se contenta de la bercé, caressant son bras, profitant de ce moment de proximité pour lui chuchoter combien il l'aimait.

-Tu sais qu'on va devoir déménager !

-J'aime bien vivre ici !

-Je sais mais on risque d'être à l'étroit…

-On en reparlera quand je serais réellement enceinte !

-Je parle de ça parce que je regarde le test depuis 2 minutes et i lignes dessus…

Kim se redressa d'un seul coup et regarda enfin le test qu'elle avait gardé dans ces mains tout le temps. Deux belles lignes rose bien visibles et les larmes qui coulent sur son visage, Adam qui la serre un peu plus fort contre lui.


End file.
